Nikkou
by AnimePrincess2078
Summary: one pregnant kagome, one cheating inuyasha, one deceitful kikyo equals a recipe for disaster. Not to mention heartbreak, laughter and falling in love. maybe even falling out inu/kag mir/san sessh/rin kik/?


Hey minna

Hey minna! I'm going at this story with a completely different angle. I think I really needed some breathing time to make this story as good as it can possibly be.

**I do not, nor will I ever, own Inuyasha and gang…**

_**Chapter 1; The hardest Part.**_

There was a gargantuan lump forming in my throat as my eyes took in the sight that lay out before me. The dark blue curtains were drawn closed, blocking out of the sunlight and all rational thought apparently. A single fat tear led all of the others, strolling down my face valiantly, yet somehow defeated. I lifted my gray-blue eyes to the sight again and my knees buckled beneath me. I fell to the ground and, yet they stayed the same, faces petrified, as if someone had frozen them in ice. The large king sized bed only seemed to magnify the hurt that was strangling me.

I clutched my stomach and tried to calm down, to realize what exactly what was happening. I lowered my eyes and I finally broke the trance that seemed to hold everyone in the room with a vice grip. "H-h-h-h-ow could you do this to me?"

Finally, Inuyasha rose from the bed, sheet covering his genitals and crouched down to me. "Kagome, I'm so sorry." He said this in a broken whisper, as if his heart was breaking with every word.

The same broken whisper I heard the last 2 times. Most people called me stupid, following the old saying "Fool me once, shame on you, fool me twice and shame and me." What happens if there is a third time?

I looked over to Kikyo who had a grimace on her face, but a smile in her eyes. Her dark midnight eyes, that I guess Inuyasha couldn't resist. I chanced a glance at Inuyasha just in time to see the self loathing in his eyes and to see the tear that rolled down his cheek. He reached out to me and I felt a scream brewing in my throat.

His hand touched my arm and tried to pull. I allowed him to pull me closer, just so I could do this. "Inuyasha… you really don't deserve me. I can't do this anymore. You cheat on me repeatedly, with the same woman. And yet, I always come running back to you. Even when I have so many others waiting for me. "

I took a breath and released a lot of the tears; I knew it would hurt him. So I let them fall, let each one of them drive a knife in his stomach

"Kagome pl-."

I suddenly felt a burst of power and jumped to my feet, picking up my bag where I had dropped it in my state of shock. I looked at him, then pointedly at Kikyo. " I loved you, Inuyasha, and Kikyo, after the first time, even after the second time, I loved you unconditionally as my sister. Yet you both hurt me more than anyone has ever hurt me. I also have to thank you."

"I have to thank you because, through this 6 year battle I have learned to love myself for who I am, no matter what people like you do. I need you both to know, that…"

I sucked in a deep breath as a quiet sob wracked my 5"6 frame. "That…I want you both to be happy, especially you, Inuyasha. Even if it's not with me."

I smiled sadly at them, turned around, and walked down the large spiral staircase, to leave this mansion that seemed to always want to hurt me.

I went past all the places in the house, blocking out all of the happy times with Inuyasha. At last, I reached the front door and walked right out, closing the door quietly and walking away. I opened my car's door and entered. I took my shaking hands and forced them to put the key into the ignition. My hands shifted the gear and I peeled out of the driveway.

I never looked back. I know that it is going to be one of the hardest things I will ever have to do, but I know that my troubles have just begun.

I guess, if you look at it in hindsight leaving him is going to be the best thing that ever happened to me, right?

Because, He hurt me, broke me, used me in every which way.

A little voice in the back of my head piped up. 'He also loved you, protected you, and cared for you.'

I also know it will take a long time to silence that voice.

**WITH INUYASHA AND KIKYO**

**(3****RD**** PERSON POV)**

Inuyasha felt as if the universe had imploded on itself and each giant piece of planet and star was falling on him, crushing him to a point where he couldn't breathe. It hurt, more than anything else he had ever experienced in his life. Kikyo was looking at him sadly, but Inuyasha paid no mind, this was all her fault anyway.

"Why?" Inuyasha barely whispered.

"Because, I loved you first!" Kikyo sadness was turning into some serious anger by now. The anger was boiling her blood and forcing its way out of her mouth.

"So, I decided that I should have had you, she was never supposed to be here! If only her stupid father-"

Inuyasha turned to look her dead in the eyes, and that stopped Kikyo cold. "Kikyo, you never loved me. And I never loved you."

"That's not true! You do love me; she just got in the way!"

Inuyasha's eyes darkened. "She's _your_ sister; you're supposed to protect her! Not hurt her over and over and over!"

Kikyo squinted her eyes and glared at Inuyasha. "Who in the HELL is supposed to protect me then? I'm supposed to give up everything and run to help little Kagome!"

"You're sure as hell not supposed to sleep with her fucking fiancé!"

"It take 2 to dance the tango, Inuyasha, I didn't exactly drug you or anything!"

"Right, so getting me drunk off my ass and then picking away at my fucking insecurities! That is SO not ANYWHERE near the field of drugging! I should of known you would have done something like this again! It's always one thing or the other! 'Inuyasha, I'm depressed!' Or I'm lonely! SUCK IT THE _FUCK UP!"_

Kikyo's eyes widened in fear at how loud Inuyasha had gotten, and at the words that falling from his mouth haphazardly. "You love me, I know you do…" Kikyo whispered mostly to herself.

"… Kikyo….. I … I'm sorry, maybe if things were different…"

"So you mean, if you had never met my perfect sister? It's always this way! This time it's going to be different though! Inuyasha, I have a surprise for you!"

Inuyasha ignored her and pulled his pants over his boxers, then quickly pulling his shirt over his head and grabbed his sneakers.

The next 2 words that fell from her mouth changed Inuyasha's life for ever.

"I'm pregnant. So, now you are never going to be able to leave me, for the sake of your family's name." Kikyo knew it was a last resort, but if it got Inuyasha to stay with her, she would do it.

The breath whooshed out of Inuyasha's lungs and he sat down on the bed.

Yep, the universe had imploded and fell upon the shoulders of Inuyasha himself.

**With Kagome Her POV**

I looked at the time on my gold wristwatch, the one Inuyasha gave to me when we were both 16, and our love seemed so powerful, so unbreakable. On our one year anniversary and on the back it was engraved

_To Kagome, my sun, my love_

_My life._

_I will always love you. _

Just the memory brought painful wrenching in her heart, and her soul. 'It'll go away, Kagome it has to.'

Somewhere deep inside me, or maybe not even that deep, I didn't really believe that.

The scary part is I'm not sure I ever will.

"Express Flight straight from Tokyo to Toronto, Canada, Now boarding. I repeat, express flight from Tokyo straight to Toronto, Canada now boarding."

I stood up and pulled her cart with all her bags and suitcases, filled worth 6 years worth of happy, joyful, loved filled memories, also heartbreaking, soul wrenching ones, but I took them all with me. No matter what, I will always cherish the good ones, I had with Inuyasha.

As I made my way to the luggage check, I felt one persistent tear fall from my eye and straight to the floor. I pretended that it didn't fall and kept on my way. I put my entire luggage on the baggage check and waited for them to return my objects, all the while contemplating what I would do once I reached Toronto. Sango had been the one to tell me what had been going on with Inuyasha and Kikyo,

Again.

It was always Miroku, and it was always the same thing with me; I would never believe her unless I saw it with my own eyes. I was too darn faithful for my own eyes, even after the 2nd time…

_**Flashback 9 months ago**_

_Kikyo was sitting on the granite counter tops Inuyasha had installed yesterday with her legs open and Inuyasha standing in between them._

_He was kissing her neck and Kikyo was arching her back, forcing her breasts into Inuyasha's chest, eliciting his groan from the back of his throat. I Felt the whoosh of air leave my lungs and I picked up the nearest item._

_The nearest item happened to be a toolbox._

_A metal toolbox._

_I walked closer to them, knowing that when Inuyasha was engaged in certain 'activities' his scent was focused 'elsewhere.' I was only 5 feet away from them, still at their side and I threw the toolbox, hitting Inuyasha in the side of his head. _

"_FUCK! What the hell was—."_

_I interrupted him this time, by throwing 3 forks and 4 spoons at the person who was supposed to be my sister, Kikyo. The tears were blurring my vision, but I could still see the smile in Kikyo's eyes, and the remorse in Inuyasha's. _

_I was going to turn and leave, when an idea struck me._

_You have to understand, I have never been violent I my life, but how would you react if you saw your boyfriend making out with your sister?_

_Right, that's what I thought._

_So anyway, I picked up a hammer and a monkey wrench. I could now see fear in Kikyo's eyes and in Inuyasha's which was very rare. I walked up to him, 2 inches from his face and handed him the hammer._

"_You might as well beat the life from me physically, Inuyasha, since you've already taken it from me emotionally." With that I fled from the house, only looking back to see the cruel smile splashed across my older sister's face._

_**End flashback**_

"Miss? Miss! You baggage has been checked, you must leave now!" The airport worker nearly shouted in my ear.

Snapping out of my reverie, I looked around; a lot of people were staring at me. "Sorry" I mumbled and practically ran to board the plane. I feel my face doing an amazing impression of a tomato. It tends to do that…

Once I got on the plane, I sat down comfortably, and sighed. First Class was well worth it. The seat belt sign turned on, just as we started to leave the runway. I closed my tired, worn out eyes and drifted to a sea of dreams.

_**WITH INUYASHA AND KIKYO**_

_**NORMAL POV**_

Inuyasha looked at Kikyo and tried to see if she was telling the truth.

He saw no lies in hey eyes. Inuyasha slipped off the bed and onto the floor, resting his head in between his eyes as he considered the consequences he would face from his family. Especially his father, who had introduced all three of them. The beating he would get his usually unemotional brother was also going to be hell. Sesshoumaru considered Kagome his naïve little sister, and Rin (his mate) was one of THE trio.

Kagome, Sango and Rin had been friends since before they were born, just like all of their mothers before them. They had spent most of their time with each other, until Sango moved away to Canada, so she could pursue her directing career.

Rin had also moved to Canada, actually the same city as Sango (Toronto) she would love to be an actress, it was her most cherished dream.(besides marrying Sesshoumaru)

Sesshoumaru remained in Toronto, with Rin. But Inuyasha knew that Kagome would leave Tokyo and gone there, he had heard if from her lips after the 1st time. He didn't think that she would, especially after she stayed after round 2. But something told him she had had enough.

The one person he knew was going to hurt him the most was his mother. His Mama, who more than anything wanted to see him happy with Kagome. Inuyasha would again, have to face the disappointment in her eyes, and there was only one thing worse than her disappointment.

Her tears, there would be a lot of those; once she heard the news that Kikyo was pregnant.

How had he messed up his life so bad?

A tentative voice called from the bed. "I-inuyasha? Are you mad at me?" Kikyo sounded… vulnerable, she never sounded vulnerable. Inuyasha rose to his feet, and turned towards Kikyo, a weird look in his eyes.

"Yes, no, I don't know! It's a shock, and to be honest, I'm disappointed. In Me, before you start to cry."

No matter what Inuyasha said, Kikyo knew in her heart she could never stop loving him.


End file.
